msp_hacker_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Story of new page, them :)
When she pack first person, she said on her status lie!: Packed 30 Users Now (d) Let me hack your user, watch out (d), but i can't find this status on her, I THINK SHE IS REAL WHEN SHE PACKS YOU, WHAT DID YOU DO? WHEN SHE PACKING YOUR USER, AND YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO...?! I think she is real, and she is packing now our users, now come on let's I'll tell you a all the story of them, of now user named: "DiedStory(d)" She is only white, and she is fake i think, but she pack mine account, i was scared and i report & block her. and when she pack my account, she got mine new status: "Let me pack you (d)" and, nobody can find this statuses. why i don't know... She had status: "I hate see you ppl(d)and i am going to pack you now(d)let me pack you(d)don't think i'm fake HAHA" I really was scared, I was checking Hacker Hunter Wiki's and nobody added her name to hunting... I will tell you another story, of angry mad girl hacker.. named: "MadOnlineHackerFOREVER" she got my password. and join in my account, when i join again, i was scared and i was saying: who pack my account?, and I wasn't wearing anything. That was so weird, and next she message meh: "hello little girl, I was packing your account (d)" but I again block & report her, but I was watching her amazing face, she again pack me, join in my account and next 1 hour later, i join, and she anyways messaged me. and when i join again I changed password, because she'll never joined in my account. but she again msg me "(d)" Devil smile, and i angry her. she had now too, this status: "haha you are going to read wiki hunter msp's lie stories?(d) you going to die (d)" she was madded with other girls, irl in real life, some girls bullied she, but the girls was playing msp too, and one day, she hacked them all, and join in their accounts. She was scared someone, not back this account again. and she had now a big vip account. V.I.P she was so happy, and one day in school girl's says, did did d-di-did she pack we? come on tell her sorry! but she didn't say it's okay. she again hacked other people. i think the vip if she again had vip, username was: of the beautiful girl who first time when they join in school started Olivia her username is on msp: NymhadoraTonks123 I think she is. and one day she is anyways hacker and she make a status: "I am mad girl (d)" and so crazy animation. but nobody else can see it. she is making magic of the status where is "(d)" I met he in beach chatroom in dragon beach. and i think it was: 1:20\ AM of day. not pm. She isn't wearing mad things of to wear. but she isn't good person, she is hacking! Someone else is typing... she pack her BestFriend and unbff her, and it be her account. sometimes people is lying i wasn't but now she will be. OKAY LET'S SEE OTHER HACKER. username named: "Idiotmsp x itsminenow" oh, he mean, he has girlfriend, & BFF... His status is: "hello, don't think i am fake boy (d)" his Best friend is her girlfriend gf too, to his girlfriend is Mad woman, but they're real lovers. theyre 19-14 Years old. . . people think, it's fake ages, but they had old photo some years ago, 8 or 3 years ago. yep, their mom died in 2014 now they're really mad, they wanted lovers be a hacker. and they did it. they are hacking: "msp/moviestarplanet" "instagram" "facebook" "skype" "and everything" "twitter" "messenger" ANYTHING YOU WANT THEY ARE HACKING. his girl friend had status: " hello, don't say i am fake girl (d)" like a boy's status. but they're lovers and they will do. Okay guys, I hope this helped anyways. This was in the UK(msp) Category:Blog posts